Writings on the Wall
by whitewolfsophia
Summary: I completely revised it.
1. Daughter to Father

Writings on the Wall

by WhitewolfSophia

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I might later on.

Author's note: I know you all wanna stab me in the head with a machette for doimg this but I wasn't happy with my story. Couples will be RJ LS TOC

so Enjoy...

Chapter 1:Daughter to Father

He stared at her down the street with her date. He listened to her ungulate date babble about Shakespeake till he caught the words "...sayer or a doer." His hunter's green eyes narrowed as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel. That little fuck was bragging to his girl that he was a doer! He watched as Scott Nichols made a comment then they kissed.This was **his girl**,even if she believed otherwise, kissing another guy. He saw red. He went by insinct as tires squeled and he stepped from his GTO mad as hell.

He stalked up to the couple and growled "Let's go." as he began to drag her toward his car. He felt Scott Nichols grab his jacket and say meekly "She's staying with me." He couldn't blame the guy for wanting to defend her,he himself had done so on several occasions, but he threw the kid into the road nonetheless. Her small hands pressed against his chest as he started to advance on his prey "Luke, stop it." He lightly pushed her onto his car as he continued his advance. He needed to make an example of this little fuck.

He stopped when her felt her hand on his shirt as she locked eyes with him, they were a dark gold. He flew into his windshield, the force of his body breaking it. He smiled at her horrified expession as she ran off into the night. Oh yes, her wolf was finally free. He slipped off his demolished hood and was about to follow her when a whimper caught his attention. Her little boyfriend. He loved Sophia Donner, he truly did, but she'd disobeyed him by going out with this human so the little punk was gonna be the perfect example to her,to his pack.

The kid's dark eyes were filled with fear as he stared up at Lucas Cates, the town's resident badass. When he first transferred to this school, he'd been warned not to get on Cates's bad side. He'd also known that Sophia Donner was off limit's to all but him. But Scott had stupidly asked her out even after watching Cates watch them. "P-please"he stammered as Luke hulled him up by his shirt "Why should I? You were warned more than once Nichols. My friends, everybody told you that she was mine but did you listen? No, you just had to push me."

Luke dragged the kid down the road toward the woods. The kid pleaded pathetically with him as Luke pushed him deeper in the woods. Luke came to a clearing and released the sobbing boy. Luke raised his fist then lowered it. "You know what. Your not worth this." Scott stared at him through tear filled eyes "What?" "Get out of my sight."Luke growled out. Scott took off as fast as his shaky legs would carry him. Luke knew the younger pack was all around him "Don't kill him. Just scare him."Luke ordered to the half dozen wolves that darted out of the treeline.

(Lindsey Lohan Confessions of a broken heart/ I don't like her but the song fits)

(I wait for the postman to bring me a letter/I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better/And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders/A family in crisis that only grows older/Why'd you have to go/Why'd you have to go/Why'd you have to go)

Sophia Donner ran till she got to the Wolf Lake's Sheriff's station, her instincts telling her that her father was the only one there. She ran in and sat down at a bench putting her heead in her hands and crying silently. Sheriff Matthew Donner watched his broken hearted daughter and rushed over to her "Sophia? Sophia..." he stopped as he saw her golden eyes. Wolven eyes. "Daddy help me..."she pleaded through blurred vision as her head turned toward the doors. He smelled the change starting on her skin. He smelled pain,anger, lust and Luke Cates.

(Daughter to father, daughter to father/I am broken but I am hoping/Daughter to father, daughter to father/I am crying, a part of me is dying and/These are, these are/The confessions of a broken heart)

No, this shouldn't be happening, not to her, not his little girl. "Sophia, honey you need to fight this. I promised your mother- I promised Marie, I promised Marie."he repeated that last line transfixed as he walked over to his desk and picked up a tranqulizer dart from a drawer. "I promised Marie,I promised Marie..." Sophia stepped away from her father as he took a step farther "Dad..."she felt an inferno start in her stomach as she looked at her father in fear. He turned as he heard the glass doors of the station break as a dark gray wolf barreled his way through.

(And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater/I dream of another you/The one who would never (never)/Leave me alone to pick up the pieces/A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed/So why'd you have to go/Why'd you have to go/Why'd you have to go!)

Matt growled. This wolf, or should he say this skinwalker, was the cause of all his problems. Luke padded over to where Sophia stood and stood between her and the Sheriff. "Leave Cates"Matt said venom in every word. 'Not on your life' Luke growled back hearing Sophia mentally say 'Thank you'. She was mad at him but grateful for his help. Sherman Blackstone, the pack keeper walked in through the door. "Matt, calm down"he said never taking his eyes off him "Calm down. My daughter's flipping. Becouse of him, she's turning into one of his whores."Matt raged

(Daughter to father, daughter to father/I don't know you, but I still want to/Daughter to father, daughter to father/Tell me the truth, did you ever love me/Cause these are, these are/The confessions of a broken heart.)

'He doesn't mean that 'Luke told her but she was beyond hearing him "Matt you need to shut up. Your daughter's hurting because of you. You taught her flipping was wrong. It's not, your wrong."Sherman snarled "No I never should've let her stay around him. She must not flip, she's weak, she'll die-" Sherman had heard enough. He grabbed the tranq from Matt's hand and injected it into his vein. The younger man fell to the floor in a slump. Shertman turned toward Sophia and Luke, who had just shed his wolf.

(I love you/I love you/I love you/I.../I love you! Daughter to father, daughter to father/I don't know you, but I still want to)

"Sophia? Soph, come on baby look at me."Luke coaxed the girl in his arms. "He's right, he's right..."she trailed off as she began to struggle in Luke's grip. "No, no let me go..." "Shh Soph. It's okay baby"Luke said softly as she clawed his arms trying to escape. "I can't, I can't. Luke, I can't." he looked into her eyes and pulled her close "You can baby. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Just please..."he reasoned as he followed Sherman out of the station into his old blue pick up. Luke got behind the wheel and tore down the streets.

(Daughter to father, daughter to father/Tell me the truth.../Did you ever love me/Did you ever love me?These are.../The confessions...of a broken heart/Ohhh...yeah/ I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.. )

I'm ending there tell me what you think.


	2. Possession

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I might later on.

Chapter Two:Possession

(The song is Possession by Sarah Mclachlan. Perfect for the scene and very Wolf Lake)

(Listen as the wind blows/from across the great divide/Voices trapped in yearning; memories trapped in time.)

John Kanin stood in the shower of his room and allowed the water to wash away the riveluts of blood away. John had come to Wolf Lake in search of his missing girlfriend Ruby, only to find mystery and deception around every corner. His Ruby had lied to him. Her real name was Ruby Louise Cates and she'd been born and raised in Wolf Lake,had a twin sister and a little brother...hell he didn't even know what her real birthday was. He knew this town was protecting her, hiding her, even if he couldn't prove it.Yet.

(The night is my campanion and solitude my guide./Would I spend forever hear and not be satisfied.)

He'd been poisoned,shot at,and nearly burned alive a week ago, but tonight took the cake. Tonight Dr.Arthur Van Halen, who was sapposed to be from an animal preserve, trapped him and a wolf inside an RV and proceeded to pump him full of wolf's blood. He'd gotten two pint's into John's system before the sheriff came and arrested the crackpot. Something about that wolf seemed so farmiliar but he wasn't sure what. John shook his head as he turned off the showerhead and walked over to his bed.

(And I would be the one/to hold you down/kiss you so hard/I'll take your breath away/and after I'd wipe away tears/just close your eyes dear.)

John's ears started to pound as he sat down on the edge of the mattress. His heart started to race as images assulted his brain. A big black wolf with a whte tipped paw snarled at him, the wolf licked a white wolf's snout then the two raced off into the woods. The male wolf came upon Sherman Blackstone, the local biology teacher, "It's time John-John"said Sherman using his mother's nickname for him. His throat felt like it was on fire, his bones ached with strain as if trying to stop something, his head started to swim before his vision blurred.

(Through through this world I've stumbled./So many times betrayed./ Trying to find an honest word to find the truth enslaved.)

Outside the cabin a white wolf had been feeling everything happening to John. Of course she would, he was in her blood, he was her mate. She darted out of the treeline to the solitary window of his cabin. Her paws touched the sill as her gray eyes took in the sight of him unconcious on the floor.She shifted into her pale human skin as she opened the window and slipped into the room. She crawled over to his side and felt his rapid pulse. No, he can't be flipping...he's human. Ruby lifted one eyelid to see a golden eye staring back at her.

(Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes./My body aches to breath you breath, your words keep me alive.)

Ruby jumped as the door to John's room was flung open. Sherman Blackstone met her eyes "Took you long enough"he said gruffly as he shut the door behind him. "Ruby I need you to strip the bed quickly." Ruby pulled off the bedsheet and laid it on the floor. They quickly wrapped John in the sheet so not one peice of him was visable. "Listen to me. We're going to Underground Station One. I'll understand if-" "No. I'll go."Ruby said quickly "Okay. Tyler's looking for you so be careful"he said as she returned to her pelt.

(And I would be the one to hold you down./Kiss you hard I'll take your breath away and after I'd/wipe away the tears. /Just close your eyes dear.)

Underground Station One hadn't been used in ten years not since Ruby's sister, Amanda had died there. But it was still mantained. Ruby dove under bushes as the building came into view. It was the only station in the woods. Her eyes scanned for any sign of Tyler or his goons before she raced through the open field and into the building. It was dark and damp as Ruby sniffed the air then padded in the direction of the scents. Screams alerted her ears as she rounded a corner to see Sophia Donner on a bed and her half-brother, Luke with her.

(Into this night I wonder./Its morning that I dread.)

Luke had been so busy holding Sophia down that he hadn't even noticed his sister enter the room. Her body had slowly started to contort to that of the wolf but it was going too slow. "Soph, listen to me. You need to let go." "I can't, I can't" she said trying to push him off her. "I'm not going anywhere. You need to let go baby, you need to Flip."he said desperately "No I can't. I-I'm not like them...I won't be..." "Won't be what? Sophie won't be what?"he asked gently as her eyes opened and locked with his. "One of your bitches."she spat venomously

(Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread./Oh into the sea waking dreams I follow with out pride.)

Luke was silghtly taken aback at her words but he knew he'd hurt her. "Sophia...I know I screwed up. I know I've hurt you but don't do this. Don't spite me like this...please baby...I need you." They locked eyes as she nodded silent tears running down her cheeks. Luke quickly kissed her as he put his hand on her forehead. She needed to Flip and he was gonna show her how, he was gonna be the man she needed. Ruby closed her eyes as the room engulfed in a bright white light. As the light faded Ruby saw her brother's silver-gray pelt wrapped around a snow white pelt.

(Cause nothing stands between us here and I won't denied.)

Ruby was so stunned by the girl's pelt color that she hadn't felt Sherman's hand on her shoulder steering her into the other room where John was strapped to a bed. His body was half transformed, his beautiful face contorted to that of a muzzle, he looked like something out of a horror movie...but Ruby wasn't afraid. As she got closer to John he whimpered and snarled at her. She knew he was confused, afraid and in alot of pain, she prayed that she could ease it. Ruby placed a pale hand on his head and closed her eyes as she disappeared into his thoughts.

(And I would be the one to hold you down./Kiss you so hard./I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear...)

His mind was dark as she saw him sitting on a small child's bed looking down at a young black haired six year old boy mumbling in his sleep. "Mommy...daddy...please don't leave me..."the boy let out heart breaking whimpers as John looked up at Ruby. "John, you need to fight this." John growled angrily at her "Fight why? My parents abandoned me. My real parents..." "John, baby please. You need to let go of your hate. I don't...I don't know your parent's reasons for leaving you but we can find out...John we can be together."

He reached out to take her hand but stopped as he noticed her wedding band "Can we?"he sneered. Ruby looked down at the simple gold band as she removed it from her finger. She let it fall into the abyss as she smiled at John "Yes. We will find a way becouse you are my mate." John took Ruby's hand and let her lead him out of the darkness and into the light. Sherman watched as Ruby's wedding band fell to the floor with a clang and she held John down as the room exploded with life and nature. The black wolf with the one white paw layed at Ruby's side as the drifted off to sleep.


End file.
